Baby I
by diana.almeida.97
Summary: Sam and Cat go on vacation to Colorado because Sam wins a contest. Sam begins to like Cat, but she is dating Robbie, what will happen to the two best friends?
1. Chapter 1

SAM POV

Cat and I on a day that we didn´t have to take care of any kid went to lunch at Inside Out Burger. I loved having cheeseburgers for free. I even abused of this privilege. I brought two or three burgers at the same time.

I had already taken my tray to the table and started to eat when I saw that Cat was having difficulty in bringing her tray. I don´t know why but I had a sudden urge to help her. I got up and went to her.

-Cat let me help you. -told I grabbing her tray.

-OH thank you Sam. You're very kind. -answered Cat with the sweetest voice in the world.

"Well what's wrong with me, I don´t even scolded her for her saying I was kind... "

CAT POV

Sam was so friendly, she isn´t always like that. She didn't want to show but deep down she is a sweetheart.

I was eating when I noticed that Sam had some meat in the corner of her lip.

-Hum ... Sam?

-Yes Cat?

-You got something. - said pointing to her mouth.

-Already out?

She was so funny while trying to get that little bit of meat.

-No, wait a second.

I approached her with my finger and took the piece and then ate it. I think that I shouldn´t have done it, Sam was so serious ... I thought she had stopped breathing!

SAM POV

I was speechless, I wasn´t even expecting that Cat did that. I felt so warm inside and when she took the piece of meat to her mouth I was even more embarrassed. It looked like she was hitting on me, I say this because of the way she ate the meat.

She spent the entire meal staring at me and take bites of hamburger at the same time, I was starting to get nervous and this has never happened to me!

We finished eating and we were on the way home, I saw a flyer on a pole that caught my attention. I even opened my mouth with what was written on the paper!

CAT POV

I saw Sam stop, she was reading something and then something surprised her. She looked around, took the flyer of the pole, wrapped it and put it in her trouser pocket.

-What does the paper say Sam? I asked curiously.

-Nothing important.

- Tell me Sam.

I grabbed her arm.

SAM POV

- Tell me Sam!

-Cat is a surprise, ok?

-I love surprises!

I saw her smile, I love seeing her happy.

-But I can´t wait so long without knowing! Tell me!

- No. -told I with a sly smile.

- Phooey…

She was so cute when she was grumpy. But Cat can´t know that I think that.


	2. Chapter 2

CAT POV

I´m so bored... since we went lunch at Inside Out Burger that Sam don´t let me almost watch TV. She is always playing a stupid game.

-Sam let me see the Toilet War! -I asked her as I sat beside her.

-Now you can´t Cat, wait a minute.

-You always say the same.

I got up annoyed. I went to the refrigerator and took a few cakes that had bought the previous day. They looked very good. I went to sit beside her again.

Sam looked at me for a moment.

SAM POV

I was surprised, Cat doesn´t usually eat that much.

-Cat, you going to eat all that?

-Yes I will. Why?

I came back to set me in the game.

-For nothing, it's just that you usually don´t eat that much.

-The issue is my Sam.

I was a little shocked by the way Cat answered.

-Okay, okay . You're the one that knows.

I was freaking out with this game . I wanted to send the controller on the TV!

Cat had just eaten and told me she was going to the bathroom. It took a little longer than usual. Don´t say anything, I know what I'm talking about.

She returned.

I felt a strange smell in the air.

-Doesn´t smell you something?

I noticed that Cat was very nervous.

-No ... I don´t smell nothing.

CAT POV

Sam played for a few more minutes and then I saw her jump. She began dancing.

Sam doesn´t dance that well...

-CAT, CAT!

-Yeah?

-You know what this means? - Sam asked me and pointed to the TV.

-Maybe, but probably not.

I saw Sam put her hand on her head.

-I won!

-You won what?

-Remember that paper I saw in the post?

-More or less.

-The paper said that the winner of this game would win a trip to the place you wanted!

-OH MY GOD! Shut up!

-It's true!

SAM POV

-It's true! -I told her.

Cat hugged me, I don´ t like hugs , but hers ... hers were different. I also hugged her.

I was beginning to feel a warmth inside me again. The warmth I felt was almost equal to what I felt with Freddie. This is all so strange.

We distance ourselves and we were staring each other in the eyes.

Cat has such beautiful eyes , they looked like meatballs . I put my hand over her face. And she didn´t care. We approached, Cat had her eyes closed and then...

* KNOCK KNOCK *

-Knock knock. -said Cat.

What the hell, why someone had to knock on the door at this time! I can´t believe it ... I almost kissed Cat!

CAT POV

I went to open the door.

What just happened can´t happen! I date Robbie and even if I didn´t, it wouldn´t work... Sam likes Freddie.

-Hello girls! -said Dice entering the apartment.

-Hello Dice.

-Hey...

-Cat I have here what you asked me. -told me Dice showing me a bag.

-Yey, thanks Dice.

-What 's that? -asked me Sam.

I don´t know what to answer her...

I looked at her and then at Dice.

-Hey Dice , did you know that Sam won a trip?

-Really? That is awesome.

-Sam, you could invite Dice.

SAM POV

-Sam, you could invite Dice. -I heard Cat saying.

I was very angry, I was just thinking about going with Cat.

-I loved going with you.

-I don´t know.

-How many people can travel Sam?

-5 people.

-That means that Goomer can also come with us.

-CAT! Dice we talk to you later I have to have a little chat with Cat.

- Okay, fine.

Dice went away.

-Cat what was that?

-What?

-I just wanted to go with you.

I took my hand to my head after realizing what I said.

-Really Sam? That is so sweet.

CAT POV

Sam is so sweet.

I took her hand and told her:

-I'm sorry to have invited Dice and Goomer.

When I finished saying that I seemed to have seen Sam blush. I am seeing things.

-Never mind. It also will be more fun if they come with us.

I gave her a kiss on the cheek and I went to our room. I was going to hide the bag.


	3. Chapter 3

CAT POV

We had just finished lunch and I was anxious to know where we would spend the vacations.

- Sam? -I asked her.

-Yes Cat?

Sam was lying on the couch watching TV.

-Where are we going on vacations?

-I don´t know Cat, I haven´t thought about it.

-We have to go to Colorado! We could have so much fun!

-Whoa Whoa! -I heard Sam say, motioning with her hands for me to take it easy. - Wait a minute. Who said we were going to Colorado?

-Nobody ... -I whispered shrunken and disappointed.

SAM POV

I didn´t like seeing Cat sad, I liked her so much. I don´t care where we are, if we are together it´s perfect.

-Okay, okay, let's go to Colorado.

-Are you serious? Thank you Sam!

Cat hugged me.

-Not hugs.

Cat separated, but continued with her hands on my shoulders. She looked at me with puppy eyes. I couldn´t resist it.

-Okay, give momma a hug! -told her opening my arms.

CAT POV

-Sam it´s still missing a person to go with us. -I told her while I was holding her.

-It´s true, but who else can come with us? -asked me Sam crossing her arms.

She was so cute as she thought.

-How about your sister? You don´t seem to speak much.

-Cat don´t even think, not my sister.

- Why not? -I asked confused.

-I don´t like her.

Sam was now standing up looking at me very seriously.

- Okay, okay... so maybe I will invite Robbie.

-NO!

I looked at her with a look of who doesn´t know nothing. I know I don´t get much things but it makes no sense that Sam doesn´t want me to take my boyfriend.

-What is the problem of Robbie come with us?

SAM POV

-What is the problem of Robbie come with us?

-Well ... I ...thought best in things, and I think I'll invite my sister.

I'd rather cut off all my hair than that idiot come with us!

-Good Sam! It's a good opportunity for you to talk more with each other.

-I don´t think so. -told her sulking. At least it´s better come my sister than Robbie.

-What?

-Nothing.

I turned my back and went to the refrigerator.

CAT POV

I heard what seemed to me to have heard?

Sam said she didn´t want Robbie to come. Is she jealous? It can´t be, must be just my imagination.

Since everything is already combined, I will call Robbie and tell him I'll be out a few days.


	4. Chapter 4

**_This chapter will be a little sad, I think. But it also has some fluff almost in the end. The next chapter will be the 2nd part of this chapter because it happens in the same day. Hope you like it._**

* * *

SAM POV

"This is the life. Television, chicken of Tubba Chiken and a cough. "-Thought while lied down on the couch." But it would all be better if Cat was here, but she had to go to school, even though it will end"

I turned on the TV and put a movie that was recorded.

Then I remembered I had to do my bags for the trip. I can´t believe that Cat has already made them, we just go away in two days. I should probably go do mine too ... but I don´t feel like getting up, it can wait.

I started eating the chicken, it is so good, but of course I prefer that Cat had done me some of her meatballs.

Suddenly the door of the apartment opened and closed with great force.

I looked towards the door and noticed that it was Cat, she looked downcast.

-Cat? What happened? -I asked, getting up from the couch.

-Nothing, I need to be alone...

Cat had red eyes, it looked like she had been crying.

She left the room and locked herself in the bedroom.

I went behind her obviously, but I couldn´t enter.

-Cat let me in!

I even thought about sending down the door but maybe it isn´t a good idea.

CAT POV

-Sam I just want to be alone, please. –I pleaded. I was on the floor with my head between my knees. I don´t even know what I was feeling...

I was already with a head ache from crying. I got up and started to send some of my stuffed animals to the ground and started screaming.

-CAT? What is going on? Let me in, damn it!

I started hearing voices in my head, they were saying horrible things.

_You suck._

_Why are you alive?_

_You're an idiot._

_But who needs you?_

-SHUT UP! -I yelled putting my hands on my head. -Shut up...

I collapsed on the floor, those voices didn´t leave me.

-CAAAAATTTTTTT!?

Then I heard a bang, I looked and saw that Sam had thrown down the door, I didn´t care anymore. I returned to lay my head on the floor.

SAM POV

-Cat? Cat, what's going on, talk to me.

I wanted to help her get up, but she hinted that she preferred to sit.

Cat didn´t answer me. I looked around and saw the mess the room was. Yes it looked like a hurricane had also passed on my room.

-Cat, it´s okay I'm here. -I said hugging her.

-No ... it isn´t Sam.

We were looking at each other.

-Cat, I know this is not the time to ask you this, but did you took your vitamins?

-No ... I don´t take them since yesterday.

-Cat! You know you have to take them!

Don´t yell at me! What I don´t need now is that you yell at me too!

-Cat, why don´t you tell me what happened? You'll feel better.

-Okay. Maybe you're right. Well I was in school, and went to my locker and then several students said bad things about my voice and my hair and they called me fat.

CAT POV

-What?! -I heard Sam say. -But what´s the matter with those idiots? You are nothing of what they called you and you´re perfect Cat.

I felt red when Sam said that. She was the one who had never called me names or played with my feelings. She was the only support I had.

-Sam, don´t you think I'm fat?

-No, of course not. I think you're fine.

Sam looked away and asked.

-And Robbie? What did he say about all this?

-Well he was supporting me but when I asked him if I was fat even he said that I might be a bit...

-That jerk, I'll have a good talk with him. Where is my butter sock! -Sam shouted getting up and leaving me alone on the floor.

-Sam no. I solve this with him later. -I lied.

-But he offended you Cat and I don´t like when they treat you badly.

Sam came to sit beside me again.

-Thank you Sam.

-For what?

-For supporting me, and for being a great friend.

SAM POV

"Of course, she only likes me as a friend. I can´t ask for more, can I? "-I thought, a little disappointed.

I don´t know if it was that Cat noticed that I was disappointed or if it was simply because she is a sweet person, but when she finished speak she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

After she gave me the kiss I took my hand in my face.

-I'm sorry, I know you don´t like hugs or kisses.

-Don´t worry, don´t worry.

-You know ... if you want, you can also give me a kiss.

-What? Where?

-In my face silly, where it should be?

-Of course, in the face.

I laughed forcibly and then gave her the kiss.

She smiled at me and I returned the smile.

Cat leaned against my chest and I hugged her.

-I wish all people were like you, Sam.

-And I wish they were like you, Cat.

* * *

**_Reviews would be appreciated._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviews would be appreciated :) Do you think I should continue the story?**

* * *

SAM POV

"What time is it?"- I thought waking up. I took my pear phone that was under my pillow and saw the time "0:45 ... I'll go back to sleep"

I turned to the side, but I was not able to sleep, instead I was thinking about Cat and what had happened that afternoon. I can´t believe those idiots mistreated her, they don´t know she is sensitive? She could have reacted much worse. I turned again and I stared at the ceiling of the bedroom. Cat is sleeping?

I looked at her bed and saw that it was empty. But where could Cat be at this time? And this light comes from where? I know we haven´t the door but we should not see any light. I got up and noticed a bottle lying on the ground.

"Laxatives? But why Cat needs this? "

I took the bottle with me and follow the trail of light, until I saw that led me to the bathroom. I heard a noise as if someone was gagging. I opened the door slowly until I saw Cat. She was on her knees facing the toilet. I dropped the bottle with the shock, Cat looked at me.

-SAM!

CAT POV

I don´t even know what to say.

-You shouldn´t be here. -I said, avoiding eye contact.

-Cat what is this?

-Sam, it´s not what it seems.

-It isn´t? So what you were doing was not induce vomiting?

-Okay, maybe that's what it seems.

-Where did you get the laxatives, Cat?

-It was Dice that brought them, I asked him.

After I said that Sam left the bathroom and disappeared into the darkness, I was afraid she was going to do something stupid.

-Sam? Sam!

-I went behind Sam, and then went against her because she had stopped halfway.

-Sam? -I asked with a low voice.

-Cat why? Why do you do this? -I heard her ask, turning to me.

-I ... I ...

Not worth continue hiding and Sam deserves me to be honest with her.

-I couldn´t stand people calling me fat.

I wasn´t waiting for Sam to hug me tight.

-But Cat ... I told you that you were good like that. I don´t want to see you suffer.

Sam's words were breaking my heart ... she was also sad and I didn´t want it.

-I'm sorry Sam ... but it is hard to endure. You don´t know how it is being weak and being mistreated by everyone. I said with tears in my eyes.

-Certainly, I don´t know. But if it depends on me, you will not know again. -Sam told me looking me in the eyes. - And who dares to speak bad to you, will see what I do to them.

Sam's eyes conveyed me affection and protection. I didn´t feel this good when I was with Robbie. Maybe this was a sign that perhaps Robbie isn´t my true love.

-Cat promise me that you won´t do this ever again.

-Sam I can´t promise anything, it's something I already can´t control.

-Then we will do this. First, you stop using laxatives.

-No more laxatives. -I repeated, to fix what Sam was saying.

-Second, after we got back from Colorado you're going to the doctor.

-Go to the doctor.

-Good girl. -I heard Sam say.

She then hugged me and gave me a kiss on the forehead, I couldn´t do anything but smile.

* * *

**You weren´t expecting that Cat was bulimic, right? Well there is something more that you don´t know about her.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**This chapter was going to be bigger, but I thought that was better to make two chapters of this. I don´t want to make you tired of reading! ENJOY!**_

* * *

CAT POV

The day of the trip arrived and Sam and I were ready to leave. Well, I was ready to leave.

-Sam! Hurry up!

-I´m Coming! I'm coming.

-If I hadn´t woken you up at this hour you were still asleep.

-What can I do I have a heavy sleep.

-Sam, where did you say you were gonna meet with your sister? -I asked while closing the apartment door.

-At the airport, now hurry up we have to go get Dice and Goomer.

-Now you´re in a hurry? -I rolled my eyes and went after her.

* At the airport *

-This is really big! -I heard Goomer say, he did nothing more than look around.

-Of course it's big, it's an airport, has to be large because of the planes.

Dice was always explaining to him everything, Goomer was funny, but I think Sam didn´t think the same.

-OHHH, now I understand.

I saw Sam put her hand on her head and then she started looking for Melanie.

-Are you seeing her? -I asked her, leaning on her.

-No.

SAM POV

Cat was very close to me. She was breathing on my neck!

Suddenly I saw Melanie. We went near her.

-Hello Melanie.

-Hello Sam, hello Cat, and hello ..

-I am Dice, how's it going?

-Sam, how did you multiply? -Asked Goomer frightened.

-And this here is Goomer. -I said, annoyed.

-Nice to meet you. -Melanie said waving.

-Enough of presentations! Let's get on the plane. -I said already sick of this.

We entered the plane. Me, Cat and Melanie sat down in three places on the right side of the plane, Dice and Goomer got far away from us, but I didn´t care one bit. Goomer was annoying and Dice, well Dice was Dice.

Cat sat by the window, because she wanted to see the landscape but I didn´t care.

CAT POV

The plane began to walk, and I started getting sick.

-Cat you afraid of flying? I thought you had no fear even that time you wanted to go in first class.

-I know, but I'm not afraid of flying. I just think ... I'm afraid of falling.

"What a shame..."

-Hey Cat don´t worry, nothing will happen. Right, Melanie? -I heard Sam ask her sister.

-There aren´t many plane accidents, but sometimes it happens.

I was terrified.

-Let me out!

Sam then grabbed me.

-Cat nothing will happen stay still. Melanie doesn´t know what she says.

-Hey! -I heard Melanie say, upset.

-I'm here with you, never fear. -She said and took my hand, I looked at her and received a smile.

-The plane was already in the sky but Sam was still holding my hand.

I loved when she took care of me like this, and knowing that she doesn´t treat anyone else this way, makes me think that maybe I'm special to her.

SAM POV

-I have to go to the bathroom! -I heard Cat say suddenly. She pulled her hand away from mine.

-I don´t go in much time!

-Okay, okay go.

Just finish saying that Cat left us both alone.

-Well that sexual tension between you two it´s huge.

I was surprised with what Melanie said.

-What? I don´t know what you're talking about.

-Sam I noticed the way you interact.

-There is no sexual tension between us, ask whoever you want. -Now I was getting angry.

-Yes, yes. Okay. Then you will also say that you don´t like girls?

-WHAT?I don´t like girls, ok?

Melanie looked at me with the "seriously, you think you fool me?" face.

-So answer me some questions.

I turned my face to the ceiling of the plane and started to grumble. "Why Melanie must do this to me?"

-Shoot.

-Imagine yourself kissing or going out with someone sexy, like Justin Bieber. What do you think?

-Honestly, I'd rather stay single.

-Okay ... continuing. -she looked shocked -What do you think of Ellen DeGeneres?

-I like her TV show.

-What do you think of the host?

-Why that question. I think we better stop talking about this subject.

-No. Answer me.

-Okay, well ... she's not ugly. -I shrugged my arms and frowned.

I saw Melanie narrowing her eyes.

-One last question. What do you think of Cat?

-What? -It was all what I needed, I had to speak about Cat.

-I'm waiting.

"She was annoying me."

-She is funny, silly, always makes me happy.

-Very well, I came to a conclusion.

-And what is it? -I asked nothing interested.

-You're a lesbian!

I was speechless, but maybe Melanie was right. Also these feelings I have for Cat aren´t normal.

-You got to tell Cat.

-Tell her what?

-That you're a lesbian.

* * *

_**Reviews are appreciated.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**YES, more one chapter finished! **_

_**There´s more to come ;)**_

* * *

CAT POV

When I was back near of Sam and Melanie I noticed they were silent. Were they talking bad about me?

-Why did you suddenly stop talking? -I asked, suspicious and frightened.

-For nothing.

I realized that Melanie was trying not to laugh. I sat back in my seat and saw that Sam seemed a little tense.

-It's everything okay Sam?

-Yes, of course it's everything okay.

-Well, I have to go to the bathroom!

-You have to try the soap! It´s shell shaped!

I saw that Sam frowned and Melanie let out a smile.

Melanie looked at Sam in a very strange way and went away.

Sam seemed very nervous.

-Cat?

-Yes Sam?

-What do you think of homosexuals?

-What's that?

I saw Sam put her hand to her head.

-People who like the same sex, you know?

-What´s wrong with them?

I didn´t know where this conversation was going.

-If any friend of yours was homosexual what you thought of her?

-I thought for a moment, it seemed a serious matter and I didn´t want to say anything wrong.

-Well, I guess that wouldn´t change anything about our friendship. For me her continued to be my friend and I wouldn´t treat her differently.

Sam seemed to have gotten a little relieved.

-Why Sam?

I saw her breath deeply.

-Because ... because I like girls.

I opened my mouth in shock. I didn´t imagine such a thing from Sam. I was looking at her without moving.

-Say something?! -I saw that Sam was getting anxious.

-Sam ... what do you want me to say? This doesn´t change anything between us. You're still my best friend.

SAM POV

I don´t know why but when she called me her best friend, it seemed that my heart broke up. I was glad she still likes me, but at the same time I was upset, because she only considers me her friend.

-When did you start to feel like that?

-Since a few months ago...-I couldn´t tell her that I liked her, moreover she is with the idiot Robbie.

-And who is the lucky girl? I know her?

"Better than you think ..."

-No. You never saw her. -dumbest answer I could give.

-What a shame. But she is very lucky.

I looked at her incredulously.

-I mean, she is very lucky to have someone like you ... to like her. –it seemed to be sadness on Cat´s voice, I didn´t realize why.

-Thank you kid.

-You're welcome.

Cat opened her arms.

-Okay, I'll give you a hug.

Then Melanie arrived.

-So? A lot has happened in my absence?

We distance ourselves.

-No, nothing.

-Sam told me she likes girls.

-Really? -Melanie was pretending to be surprised, she's a terrible actress, even though Cat doesn´t realize things.

-Yes! Very seriously! -Cat had a smile on her face, it was good that she reacted well to this new, I don´t know how it would be if she was homophobic.

* * *

**_Reviews and criticism would be appreciated._**


End file.
